Déchéance et jouissance
by Croque-mots
Summary: Surmonté ses peur et ses dégout, c'est comme pour un enfant de 3ans qui n'aime pas les brocolis. Sauf que là, l'enfant a 17ans et que se n'est pas des brocolis qui le rebute mais de faire un anulingus a son copain.


Doucement.

Faire monté la pression.

Que mon compagnon sa tende,  
Sans jamais atteindre la jouissance.

Qu'il me supplie de sa voix fragile...

-D-Daïki...

Voilà. Cette voix là...

Celle qui me fait fondre, qui met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il le sait.

Que je ne tiendrais pas s'il continue, que mon côté amoureux se fera écrasé par le désir brut de la prendre.

Mais je vais résisté.

Aujourd'hui je veux lui faire l'amour.

De toute mon âme et de tout mon coeur.

Je sais. C'est niais. Mais se n'est pas grave. Tout se que je souhaite c'est que le désir soit si fort qu'il nous écrase tout deux...

Son visage...

Lorsque son faciès se tord de plaisir, que son regard se voile d'envie, que ses joues se colore d'un rouge carmin passionné, que sa bouche s'enfle à force de baisé et de morsures...

Ma main se perd dans ses cheveux pendant que ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne. J'aime ses lèvres. Elles sont douce et agréable à malmené. Sa langue aussi fiévreuse que tremblante qui rencontre la mienne...

C'est chaud.

Bouillant.

J'aime ça, et lui aussi au vu de son membre si dur.

Son soldat au garde à vous, que je m'amuse à caressé avec ma cuisse...

Depuis le début je n'est pas décroché un mot. Puisqu'après tout je sais pertinemment que vu son état, il lui suffirait d'un seul mot de ma part pour qu'il vienne violemment entre mes doigts.

Et se n'est pas se que je souhaite.

A la place, je le couvre de baisé, de plus en plus bas. Mais je prend mon temps malgré l'envie qui me tiraille. La clé de se que je veux voir, je ne l'aurais que si je suis patient.

Il est si beau...

Tout de lui me donne envie.

Et des fois j'en deviens beaucoup trop possessif. Comme se soir.

Rien que se matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé et qu'il dormait encore. Son visage calme et serein, en total opposition avec son expression de débauche qu'il arborait la nuit d'avant. J'ai voulu, au plus profond de moi, qu'il ne se réveille jamais, qu'il soit toujours ainsi. Et je me suis demandé si le tué aurait été la meilleur solution.

Et comme à chaque pensé de se type, un pincement immense au coeur m'envahit.

Alors pour me faire pardonné je le prend dans mes bras et le sers fort contre moi.

Je l'aime.

Beaucoup trop.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de descendre d'une traite sur son ventre.

Je laisse un baisé sur son pénis mais je ne fait rien de plus et sa le frustre. Sa se sent dans la manière qu'il a de me tenir la tête. Il veut que je le suce ? Mais s'il savais mon but il me lâcherai et se mettrait direct dans une position bien plus adéquate et agréable !

Plutôt que de lui faire remarquer, je descend et embrasse ses boules, puis dessous…

Je vais doucement. C'est voulu.

Je veux qu'il comprenne de lui même.

-Han ! D-Daï… Ne fait pas… Ah !

Il a compris. Et c'est suffisant.

De cette manière, je peux accélérer les choses.

C'est que ma propre érection met douloureuse !

Je me redresse donc et le porte à moitié pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

Mais de frustration et d'envie, son corps se mouve seul et prend la position la plus dévergondé que je ne lui est vu adopté jusqu'à présent: les genoux les plus écartés possible l'un de l'autre, frottant impunément son pénis sur les plis des draps dans un mouvement de balancier, ses poings sers le tissu et son visage tourné vers moi volontairement pour montré son visage exprimant son plaisir.

Retournant à mon but premier, je mord une des fesses en caressant les cuisses et leurs intérieurs.

Dieu que le miaulement qu'il vient de poussé me fait bandé encore plus ! La vague de plaisir dans son corps le fait se cambré un peu plus et ondulé des hanches à la recherche de se plaisir.

Un coup d'oeil sur le paradis entre ses fesses me confirme se que je pense: il n'en peu plus. Son entré se contracté et décontracte rapidement.

Sa ma toujours dégoûté se que je vais faire. Après tout c'est relativement la partie la plus sale du corps, mais j'aime le voir s'abandonner à un plaisir inconnu, tout comme lui prend son pied à me voir perdre contenance lorsqu'il martèle ma prostate.

J'écarte ses deux globes de chaires et au fur et à mesure que je me dirige vers son entré dans de doux baisé je l'entend gémir ce un damné tout le plaisir qu'il ressent et ce qu'il veut que je lui fasse.

Pas la peine de me le dire chéri

Je passe une première fois ma langue sur son trou et il s'arc d'une tel manière que je ne peu que recommencé.

Le goût n'est pas si horrible.

Je fait entré et sortir ma langue de son entre, il cri mais les phrases n'ont aucun sens. De temps à autre je m'attarde sur un bout de sa rondelle se qui le fait hurlé de bonheur.

Puis tout à coup...

-Oh ! Att-Han ! Si-si tu-Han ! Je vais...!

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il joui violemment sur les draps, vidant ses poumons dans un hurlement bestiale.

Il c'est laissé retombé sur le lit, les cuisses toujours écarté outrageusement l'une de l'autre laissant voir son trou dégoulinant de salive se contracté par spasme. Son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller pour réguler son souffle que je devine erratique ajoute une pointe d'érotisme à la scène.

Ses cheveux sont étalé sur le coussin et collant de sueur. Se magnifique rouge virant au noir aux racines.

Je le vois frissonné et mon sexe à un sursaut de plaisir qui m'arrache une grimace de douleur.

Il entend mon grognement car il se retourne sur le dos et me fixe de ses yeux rouge encore embrumé de son orgasme.

-Daï... Vient...

Me dire çà comme sa... Et en ouvrant la bouche de cette manière...

Je me redresse et chevauche son torse, je ne vais pas m'asseoir dessus sinon il ne va pas pouvoir respiré...

Sans que je ne mis attende il agrippe mes fesses et les poussent pour enfoncé mon gland au fond de sa gorge. Sa me fait crié et contracté mon bas ventre.

Il gémis soudain d'inconfort et je me rend compte que c'est moi qui maintient la gorge profonde en serrant fort ses cheveux.

Après un effort immense, je desserre m'a prise et il s'empresse de la retiré pour avalé une grande bouffé d'air ainsi que sa salie avant de la reprendre.

C'est chaude autour de mon membre, sa langue appuie vicieusement sur mes points sensibles.

J'engage un mouvement de bassin que je répète puis amplifie lorsque je sens trois doigts rentrés en moi d'un coup.

Je n'en peu plus, c'est trop bon...

Après quelque minute de cette fellation, je sens appuyer sur ma prostate en même temps qu'il m'enfonce complètement dans sa gorge se qui me fait éjaculé.

Je me redresse difficilement et m'assois sur son bassin pour l'embrasser tout en me caressant pour finir de me faire venir pendant que je le sent serré ma nuque pour un baisé plus passionné et ma cuisse de son autre main.

Je fini par me séparé de ses lèvres pour attrapé la couette et la rabattre sur nous.

Je me cale dans ses bras pendant qu'il m'enserre la taille dans une étreinte possessive... J'en fait de même...

-Je ne te laisserai jamais a qui qu'on que Daïki. Me dit-il d'une voix rauque

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, Taiga...


End file.
